


Passing By

by mrkinch



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason on the set of <i>Shopping</i>, with a glimpse of someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/gifts).



He'd been hanging about with Paul mostly, drinking tea and chatting up birds or the odd bloke. Though his three minutes were done he'd nowhere else to be, and a set, any set, was better than watching telly.

Today especially. Another bit part was scheduled, one Jason had lusted after briefly. _I'd give them menacing._ At least he'd get a closer look at that fellow who played Sharpe.

The menace, and the arse, were bloody good but the man was still in Costume when Paul hauled Jason off for a pint.

_We're a little island. I'll run into him again._

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday drabble for Darkrose. There are connections to several universes here, and the end is prophetic or frustrating depending on which you've in mind.


End file.
